


Hungry Boy

by 6_AM



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fingering, Hal is really really horny in this i'm not kidding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway theres alot happening, ass eating, but also hal is really sentimental about it too??, god where to even begin, hes a sweety, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_AM/pseuds/6_AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this doesn't need a summary it's just gross porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



Hal had always felt particularly lucky once he and Dave started going out. And even luckier when they started having sex. Dave was everything he could have dreamed of and more. God, so much more. He picked Hal up like he weighed nothing, positioning him this way and that, he was always ruthless and rough, and his dick... Hal could write a ten page essay and then some about how much he loved Dave’s dick. Just thinking about it made him a little light-headed. 

Hal was sitting at his desk with a page full of Metal Gear information and local news opened up on his monitor that has been long since forgotten once he began daydreaming almost 10 minutes ago. He began fanning at his face, willing it to cool down and forcing himself to stop thinking about the person that caused it to flame up in the first place. He had work to do.

“Hal!” 

Well, he had work to do.

“Yeah?” Hal called back, turning in his chair towards the direction of Dave’s voice. 

“Come here for a minute,” was Dave’s response. 

Hal turned back towards the monitor quickly bookmarking his work, which he was sure he hadn’t made much progress on anyway, and got up to walk down the hall towards his and Dave’s shared room. 

Dave was sitting at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing except for a pair of grey sweatpants. Hal tried to not stare so obviously at Dave’s bare chest. Dave wouldn’t have minded, he knew this, but Hal wasn’t that unabashed quite yet. He looked up towards Dave’s face instead. His hair was still damp from the shower he took earlier. It was getting longer, the tips touched his shoulders now Hal noted absently. He looked really good with longer hair. 

“What did you need?” Hal asked.

Without even thinking about it Dave immediately replied in his usual gruff tone, “You.”

Oh.

Hal had been waiting for this all day.

Without any prompting needed Hal moved towards Dave, climbing onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Dave’s hands instantly found their usual perch on Hal’s hips. Hal loved his large hands, the way they rubbed and kneaded at the bone under his skin, how warm they always seemed to be. The way they were going to leave dark bruises on his pale skin later on like how he knows they will…

Like how he hopes they will.

They sat and looked at each other just soaking each other’s presence in, the calm before the storm as Hal liked to think of it as. Dave had been gone for the better part of 3 days much to Hal’s dismay and for a false lead that led to nowhere. He didn’t care how clingy it made him but he had missed Dave so much. 

Hal was the one who moved in first, eagerness getting the better of him, pressing a chaste kiss to Dave’s lips with a happy sigh. Then another. And then a couple more. Hal got all bubbly inside kissing Dave, it made him blush which in turn made him feel ridiculous. His toes curl in happiness when Dave returns them. He loved the simple kisses he was able to get in at the beginning; but not as much as what was gonna come next. 

Dave finally started to get into gear and Hal knew this this because the kisses got longer, there was more pressure behind them now, and just to help spur things along Hal even nipped at his bottom lip a little bit, taking it into his own mouth for a brief moment. He couldn’t help the small laugh when Dave gave a low growl in response. 

Dave’s hands had moved to his ass; right where Hal wanted them. They were huge hands and Hal enjoyed the way cupped his ass perfectly. Hal sighed into Dave’s mouth as his fingers gripped him harder, pulling him towards his body and gave a shallow thrust up. Hal tried to bring himself closer to the other man, pulling Dave’s face closer to his. Light moans began to escape his throat once Dave’s tongue began to take up occupancy in his mouth. 

Hal ground down, deep, and slow onto Dave’s lap getting a good feel of Dave’s already hard length inside his pants. It made him giddy and his face flush thinking about it and ground down a few more times just to feel the hardness on his ass again. He was all kinds of thankful for wearing a pair of thin pajama bottoms. 

Hal tilted his head at a different angle to get at Dave’s mouth better, panting lightly. He attempted to get some oxygen into his system without having to remove his lips from Dave’s for longer than 5 seconds. One of Hal’s hands latched onto the long hair at the base of Dave’s neck while the other went behind him, gripping itself onto one of Dave’s thighs. They were grinding into each other shamelessly now and Dave’s hands started to grip and massage at the meat of Hal’s inner thighs making him moan breathlessly.

Hal threw his head back gasping as Dave’s mouth latched itself onto his Adam’s apple and sucked hard. Dave continues to mark his neck, a bite here, a hickey there, a lick at his bony collarbone. Hal could feel a bead of saliva dripping down his neck from when they had separated...

“Beautiful skin… just begging to be marked up… and it’s all mine...” Dave mumbles against Hal’s neck. Hal hummed an affirmative and brought both hands to the back of Dave’s head. He licks a strip of saliva up Hal’s neck up to his ear, where he nips at his earlobe, huskily whispering, “You love to be marked up by me, don’t you?” Another nip. “You love to beg for me…” Hal whimpers at the words. His hands are back again. One of them slips into his pants and under his briefs and he’s not too surprised to feel a finger gently rubbing at his entrance. His hands were always so warm…

“You miss me?” David asks lowly, nosing at the side of Hal’s face and nipping at his jaw. The other hand not at his ass was squeezing at his inner thigh. A squeeze, then gently rubbing, up, up, then down again. The combination makes Hal worry his bottom lip and his face flush and he knows it’s obvious, it always is.

“Yes,” he breathes out. “So much.” He tries to subtly move back into Dave’s hand, but Dave catches him like always.

Dave chuckles, “I can see that.” He gave his ass a firm squeeze and Hal thinks that if he didn’t have pants on he would have smacked him instead and he silently mourns the lost opportunity. “But did you miss me?” Dave continues. “Or did you miss my cock?” And to emphasize the question Dave gave a hard thrust up into his ass. Hal’s face was on fire now. 

“I-I missed you!,” he managed to stuttered out indignantly. After a moment Hal turned his head so he could mouth at his jaw. “But... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss your cock too…” he said quietly, shyly. 

Hal gasps when Dave applies more pressure and he thinks he’s gonna push in until he removes his entire hand completely. Hal doesn’t even have time to whine before he’s looking up at the ceiling and the heavy weight of Dave is back on top of him. He’s at his neck again but with a vengeance and he gives a low grunt as he grinds down in between Hal’s legs causing him to moan out in surprise. 

“I missed you too,” Dave said against his neck making something flutter in Hal’s chest. “But. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss your ass too.” The response made Hal laugh unexpectedly and Dave looked down at him with a smirk. Dave held himself up on one hand next to Hal’s head while the other crept its way up Hal’s shirt. His thumb dipped into his belly button and continued its ascent and rubbed at the skin just under his right breast. Hal sighed, the calloused fingers on his admittedly soft skin made goosebumps rise on his arms. He had pushed Hal’s shirt up so his chest was exposed. 

Dave gazed down at Hal who continued to lie under him pliantly. “I also missed your little tits too,” He brushed a thumb over one of the pink nubs. He cupped one and pushed it up trying to plump up the little fat Hal had there and rubbed at it. Hal bit his lip in embarrassment and to also stifle a small moan. His chest had always been a little sensitive. Dave leaned down swiping his tongue over his nipple before taking it into his mouth. He took the nub between his teeth and gently tugged on it, making Hal’s breath hitch. He pulled down Hal’s pants and briefs with them before moving onto the other nipple. Hal shivered when his dick was uncovered. 

Dave suddenly was attacking his lips again and it caught Hal off guard. It was a dominating kiss with his tongue licking into his mouth and all Hal could do was try to keep up. He nipped back at Hal’s bottom lip harder than the playful thing Hal did earlier. He could taste blood as Dave continued to pillage his mouth. Hal squeezed at Dave’s massive biceps, stuck between needing the larger man to stop so he could breathe and encouraging him further.

Finally, Dave pulled back to review his handiwork and Hal could only imagine the view he has; Hal’s face flushed beyond belief and breathing hard with his chest rising and falling with every breath. His neck covered in reds and purples from his bites and hickeys, and lips swollen from the kiss with a small bead of blood dripping down his neck. His shirt was still pulled up showing off his chest and his pink wet nipples which were now hard from their stimulation and the cold air.

Hal took the moment to remove his shirt completely not seeing its use anymore and Dave went back down. His hands underneath his thighs as he nips and bit at Hal’s hips. He spread Hal’s legs, holding them up as he made a particularly hard bite into the inside of his thigh and licking at it afterwards; Hal had made a low groan at that. 

“You touch yourself while I was gone? Fuck yourself on your fingers, imagining they were mine?” Dave asked in between bites. The scruff of his beard scratched at his delicate skin and Hal reveled at the feeling.

“Yes,” Hal squeaked, a hand snaking its way into Dave’s shaggy hair. “It - ah! - doesn’t feel as good as yours. Not thick enough...” Which was true. There were times where he almost didn’t even want to continue fingering himself because it just wasn’t enough, and even one time where he cried in frustration because of it. 

Dave only hummed in response, seemingly too distracted as he licked the underside of Hal’s balls making his way back to Hal’s entrance again. He moved away for a second so he could flip Hal over onto his stomach. Grabbing him by the hips he lifted his ass into the air and took place behind him again. Dave went straight back to it, spreading Hal’s cheeks with both hands and licking at his hole. Hal moaned as Dave tongued at the ring of muscles before plunging inside with his tongue. 

Hal pressed his face into the bed sheets moaning into them as Dave tongue fucked him. Licking in as deep as he could, he hummed his appreciation and squeezed Hal’s ass when he tried to rock back into him. Dave continued to eat at him, hungrily licking and the slurping sounds he made made Hal feel self-conscious but it felt too good for him to care much. His tongue was gone again and was replaced by a thick calloused finger, already slick with lube. Hal couldn’t place when he might have done that, but frankly he couldn’t bother to think more about it as he pushed it inside. He removed it and pushed in again, continuing at a what Hal thought was a dreadfully slow pace. 

Dave lavished Hal’s ass with kisses and more nibbles as he thrusted his fingers into Hal, “Missed your ass so much, missed how soft and how fuckable it looks. And how you taste, God, you taste so good, baby.” 

The pet name and praise had Hal preening. He wanted to be the best for Dave. Dave added a second finger, then a third. His dick hung untouched between his body and the bed, precum dripping in copious amounts onto the sheets he’s sure.The speed had picked up and Hal called out and backed into his fingers when he finally hit those bundle of nerves Hal gave a throaty moan into the bed sheets. He could feel Dave smirk against him as he aimed for it again and again, punctuating every hard thrust with a bite. Hal could feel his legs quiver and he was close, but he desperately didn’t want to be. 

The fingers were gone; Hal was both relieved and upset. He raised himself onto his forearms, ass still up, and turned to look back at Dave over his shoulder. He was sitting back on knees, cock in hand slowly stroking it as he gazed down at Hal. The hungry look he had in his eyes had Hal’s heart in his throat. He liked it when Dave’s eyes were on him. It made his stomach flutter with anticipation and his eyes cast downward bashfully. Which just happened to land his gaze on Dave’s cock.

Dave had the most perfect dick Hal ever had the pleasure of seeing; it wasn’t too long, but not short either and the girth made Hal see stars. He wanted more than anything to have it in his mouth. To suck and kiss and lick and shower it with love and attention. He could imagine the weight of it on his tongue and the feel of the veins. He wanted Dave’s fist in his hair and he wanted him to use him and face fuck him and at the end cum down his throat, or on his face, Hal wouldn’t mind either. 

A deep chuckle stirred Hal from his reverie. Dave was still watching him, “Like what you see?” Hal realized he had been staring and, even more embarrassingly, had been drooling. “Thinking of my cock, huh? You love it don’t you, you want it?” Hal nodded immediately. “Eager. I wanna hear you say it.”

“I want your cock, please, I need it.” Hal begged without hesitation. He sounded whiny and needy and he knew it. He had since moved on from being embarrassed at this point; he needed Dave’s dick inside of him, now preferably. “God, I really need it.”

Dave practically draped himself over Hal’s back. His breath at his ear shoving fingers in his mouth and his dick at his entrance. 

“So needy, like a bitch in heat,” he pressed the head inside. “I’ll fuck you into the mattress like you so desperately need. That’s what you want isn’t it?” Hal licked and sucked at Dave’s fingers, only able to moan and nod his head in response. Dave pushed further into Hal, continuing at a snail’s pace that has Hal scrunching his face up in annoyance, a sound of frustration leaving his throat. Dave pushed in a little roughly once he bottomed out. Hal sighed as Dave gave those first few slow test thrusts. He always did them, an extra precaution to ensure he wouldn’t hurt Hal (which always amazed Hal how he would garner enough self control to do them even when Dave himself was dying to fuck Hal). While Hal loved him for it he really didn’t need them right now. 

He backed into Dave right as he was thrusting into him causing them both to let out their own breathy moans. Dave removed his fingers from Hal’s mouth and grabbed his face to turn it towards his. There was a trail of saliva flowing down Hal’s chin now, his bottom lip shiny with spit. Hal briefly wondered if those were the fingers in his ass earlier. Blue eyes met a steely grey as Dave spoke to him in a dark tone that had Hal’s insides seizing up.

“So that’s how you wanna play, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like. there /might/ be a second part to this but if there never is one just assume hal dies because dave fucked him to death mmkay?


End file.
